


Do You Wanna Do Some Swordplay?

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Frozen (2013) References, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen), Siblings, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Frozen "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" songfic parodyEnjoy.





	Do You Wanna Do Some Swordplay?

**Author's Note:**

> So like I made this years ago but I was always really proud of this so yeah enjoy y'all.

Elissa runs up to her brother's bedroom door, and knocks five times in a rhythmic pattern,  "Fergus?"

  
_"Do you wanna do some swordplay?_   
_Come out and let's go play_   
_I never see you anymore_   
_Come out the door_   
_It's like you've gone away_

  
_"We use to be best buddies_   
_And now we're not_   
_I wish you would tell me why?_

  
_"Do you wanna do some swordplay?_  
 _It doesn't have to be swordplay!"_  
  
Through the door Fergus replies, "Go away, Elissa!"  
  
 _"Okay bye..."_

Elissa sadly sinks away from her brother's door and down the hall to her own room.

* * *

Fergus is in his room with books, maps, and the taskmaster giving him Teryn lessons

* * *

  
Elissa slides up to Fergus's door and knocks in a familiar rhythmic pattern.

_"Do you wanna do some swordplay?_   
_Or sneak into the lader behind Nan's back?_   
_I think some fun is over do_   
_You've completely turned into a sack! (Come on out, brother!)_

  
_"It gets a little boring_   
_All those charming lessons_   
_Wasting the hours away (Step turn, step turn, step turn)"_

* * *

  
Ignoring his sister Fergus continues his lesson with his father. "In order to be a proper Teryn the importance of the land comes first for people look towards a leader during times of trouble but still should be vigilant even during times of peace." He replied to the question he was asked prior.  
  
"Good now for the next question..." The lesson continues.

* * *

  
Years Later, just after Arl Howe's attack, Elissa stands on a hill watching her home burn from a long distance. "Fergus...Please..."

_"Be out there_   
_I need to know where you are_   
_Duncan says , 'have courage' and I'm trying to_

_"I don't know what to do_   
_Please be alive_

  
_"We only have each other_   
_It's just you and me_   
_What am I going to do?_

  
_......Do you wanna do some swordplay?"_

Her mabari huffs sadly next to her, Elissa throws her arms around the war hound and wails loudy; big, fat, ugly tears pour down her face and onto his fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned before I am quite proud of this and my only regret is that I am not a great artist or else I would've made this a comic and if I could I would have loved to animate this. But my imagination will have to suffice.
> 
> I originally posted this on my deviantart account, and really it was hilarious how I came up with the idea.
> 
> I had seen the movie prior with my family and one night during my MAA class I was thinking about the Cousland siblings and wondering if their relationship was similar as kids with Fergus being groomed as the next Teyrn of Highever. Then I started to make lyrics in my head and during a quick break from a session we were doing I quickly wrote the song down and I got back to my dorm and the rest is history.
> 
> For anyone who read all that and is still here, thanks for putting up with my randomness.
> 
> ANYWHO, I hope you enjoyed and I love you all, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
